The present invention relates generally to semiconductor lasers and, more particularly, to schemes for minimizing laser wavelength variations by controlling the photon density in the laser cavity of the semiconductor laser. The present invention also relates to laser controllers and laser projection systems incorporating wavelength control schemes according to the present invention.